Dbz: Selima's story
by glamangel2015
Summary: full summary inside. there may be some mature stuff in it so i'll put it on T for rating. there may be a chapter that's rated M in it so keep eyes open. not really sure what genre it will fall under though. please review because i always appreciate those.
1. Chapter 1

**DBZ: Selima's story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz/gt so you can't sue me. The only thing I own is my OC Selima.**

**Summary: this is the story of my oc Selima. Selima arrives on earth & As she adjusts to life on earth she's learning to cope with her past. While learning to cope with what happened to her she falls for the potatra fusion Vegito. Will she be able to overcome her past as she falls in love? Read & find out!**

It was an exquisite spring morning on mount paouz. The birds were singing, the trees were blossoming & the sun shined like a jewel in the morning sky. All of a sudden that moment of peace ended. A streak of white like a shooting star flashed through the sky. The white streak was in fact a round space pod landing & as it did trees were knocked down like little sticks. The space pod created a massive crater & a loud boom could be heard for miles.

Meanwhile not too far away from their 2 young boys were playing together. One had lavender hair & blue eyes while wearing a green t-shirt & blue jeans. He was running away from the other boy with a smile on his face. The other boy had black hair that stuck out in all directions. He also had coal black eyes & was wearing an orange & blue gi.

They ran through the forest chasing one another. "come on goten try & catch me!" the lavender haired boy called out to his friend. "no fair trunks! You got a head start!" goten called back to him. Trunks stuck out his tongue & ran laughing at goten & kept running not noticing the crater ahead of him. When trunks didn't feel anything below him he let out a scream & fell into the crater. "Trunks!" goten shouted as his friend disappeared from view.

"Oww…" trunks moaned out. "Are you okay trunks?" goten asked. "yeah…I'm fine. Hey look at this goten!" trunks shouted in reply to his friend. Goten jumped into the hole beside his friend." What is this trunks?" goten asked as they walked around the space pod.

"It looks like a space ship goten. Wonder what's inside…" trunks replied as he pulled at the hatch to open the pod. The space pod then opened and trunks pulled out the figure inside it. " She's beautiful trunks." Goten replied in awe at the sight of the woman. The woman was maybe 5 to 5 feet & 3inches in height. She also had pinkish-red like hair that stuck up like a flame and some draped onto her shoulders and down her back along with having a few bangs.

Her eyes were shut tight so they couldn't see the color of them & she had thick black eyelashes. She was slim & had lean muscles & had a slight tan skin color. She wore a black & pink vest with gold wristbands & white pants with a pink sash around her waist along with black boots with pink lining on them. Goten then caught sight of something. He saw that the woman had a pinkish-brown tail that laid there on the ground twitching slightly.

"She's a saiyan just like us trunks." Goten replied. "yeah but it looks like she's been hurt really bad goten. Should we take her back to my place or yours?" "I say we take her back to my house trunks. Mine's closer & it looks like she needs help badly." Goten answered to his friend's question. Trunks grabbed her under one arm while goten grabbed the other arm. Then they flew back to goten's house.

Chichi was cleaning up the dishes after feeding her husband & eldest son. "That was great chichi!" goku chirped happily as he rubbed his stomach. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" gohan replied as he walked to the door. Gohan then opened the door & gasped in shock. "guys what happened?!what happened to that woman?!" gohan asked." We don't know brother we found her this way." "Goten's right gohan" Trunks replied.

"Let's get her inside & see if we can help her." Gohan replied as her took the woman from goten & trunks. "mom! We need some help here!" Gohan yelled as he walked back to the kitchen with the woman in his arms." What is it gohan? Oh my gosh!" chichi exclaimed when she saw the woman in gohan's arms. "what happened to her gohan?" goku asked as he looked at the woman."Goten & trunks found her this way. She needs help bad." Gohan replied. "let's get her into a bed & clean her up son." Goku replied as he took the woman from gohan. Goku then spotted the tail she had.

"You never said anything about her being a saiyan gohan." Goku said to his son. "I didn't notice that tail she has." Gohan replied as they went upstairs to one of the guest rooms with goten trunks & chichi with bandages & other ointments with her. They brought her into the bedroom & set her down on the bed. Gohan got rid of her torn clothing leaving her in her underwear & bra. Chichi then cleaned her wounds & rubbed ointment on them before wrapping them in bandages. Goten & trunks then came & set down a new set of clothes for the woman.

"Is she going to be alright?"Goten asked." I don't know goten. Only time will tell." Gohan replied to his little brother's question. "she's quite the little beauty isn't she?" chichi said as she looked at the woman. "yeah she sure is chichi." Goku replied to chichi's comment." But what really puzzles me is how she's a saiyan guys." Trunks replied. "yeah that is a good question trunks. Maybe when she comes around we can ask her." Gohan replied.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea." Goten said to gohan & trunks." We don't know the first thing about this woman." Goku commented. "we really shouldn't just start asking questions when she wakes up. We should let her get used to things around here then ask her." Chichi added on to goku & goten's comments. " I guess you're right. But what if even after we get her used to things here she won't talk to us?" trunks asked. " If that happens all we can do is wait trunks. I'm sure if that's the case she'll talk when she's ready." Gohan answered trunks question.

"Let's leave so she can get some rest you guys." Chichi replied as she led the boys out of the room. "okay then. Come on guys we should let the woman rest now." Goku replied. The boys then left the room to let the girl rest. As chichi closed the door she stole one last glance at the woman before shutting the door & joining the boys in the living room.

**Well this is it for the first chapter of this story. Hope you liked it. ^_^ & I put Vegito in this story because I can. Honestly don't know how this will turn out so I'll keep writing & see where it takes me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: this is chapter 2 of the story. This will start off as a dream with it being in **_**italics **_**so what has happened to the woman that appeared suddenly? Read & find out!**

_The little girl watched on in horror as she saw her parents being slaughtered before her very eyes. The monsters responsible were very cold blooded & heartless that showed no remorse for their victims. She screamed & tears rolled down her face as she saw her father fall with a lifeless thud to the cold, hard ground below him. Then anger & rage filled her heart & her mother was being killed that anger boiled inside her. "stop! Please stop!" The little girl cried out as the monsters relentlessly continued to kill her mother. Then her mother, like her father, fell to the ground lifelessly. The girl ran over to her mother & sobbed. _

"_No… no" she shook her head in disbelief at the sight before her. Her parents were slain before her very eyes & she was powerless to stop it. The monsters laughed evilly at her." Oh don't worry you'll join them soon enough." They cackled as they moved towards her with evil looks in their eyes. "NO!" she screamed._

End of dream.

"Aaaahhhhh!" the woman screamed as she bolted upwards in the bed. She panted & gasped as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around frantically as she tried to get her bearings. "wh…where…am I?" the woman questioned. Then she heard running footsteps outside the door. She froze up in fear at the sound.

"Are you okay? Sounds like you had a nightmare." Goten replied as he walked in the room with the others. "Who are you? Where am I?" the woman asked as she looked at the group. They all could now see the color of her eyes for the first time. Her eyes were an electric blue color in intensity. "I'm goten. This is my friend trunks, my brother gohan, my father goku & my mother chichi." Goten replied as he pointed out everyone.

"You're at our house. There's nothing to worry about you're safe here." Gohan replied. "Me & goten found you unconscious in the woods so we brought you here." Trunks commented. "So you mind telling us your name?" goku asked the woman hesitantly. The woman looked at the group & then decided. It wouldn't hurt to tell them her name.

"Selima. My name is Selima." Selima answered. "Selima…doesn't Selima mean "peace" if I'm right." Gohan replied. "Yes. Selima does mean "peace" but mostly other people call me by my nickname Kaida which means "little dragon" but you guys can call me either one I don't mind." Selima replied. "I can see why they gave you the nickname Kaida now. You have this fire in your eyes that shines really bright." Chichi commented. Selima gave a little smile at the comment.

"So you must be getting hungry now." Goten said to Selima. "We have some new clothes set out for you. You can put them on & come down & eat when you're ready." Trunks replied as everyone walked out to the kitchen downstairs. Selima laid there for a few more moments before getting out of bed. She then went over to the clothes they laid out for her & put on the black tank top & blue pants before going downstairs. She walked into the kitchen & sat down at one of the chairs staring off into space.

Her tail swayed from side to side as she sat there lost in thought. "So…what was the dream you had about?" trunks asked hesitantly. "Something about my past before I came here." Selima answered. "Want to talk about it?" goten asked. "No." Selima replied.

"I bet you would feel better if you talked about it." Goten replied back. Selima scowled at goten. "what part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand?" She replied. "Okay. You can tell us when you're ready then." Gohan told Selima. "Your parents must have been saiyans since your saiyan also am I right? " Goku asked.

Selima's expression fell at the question. "Yes. My parents were pure blooded saiyans." Selima answered. "Here you go Selima hope you like it." Chichi replied as she set the food down on the table. "Yay! Let's eat!" Goten chirped happily as the 5 saiyans dug into the food. They all wolfed down the food very fast especially Selima.

When they finished the meal they laid back in the chairs & rubbed their stomachs in content. "mmmm… that was delicious mom." Gohan chirped as he rubbed his stomach & sighed. Selima then let out a loud burp & laughed. "Well now that we ate we all should go outside & train together?" Trunks suggested. "Good idea Trunks. Besides I'm curious what Selima can do." Gohan replied.

Just then there was another knock at the door. "I got it." Selima replied. She then walked to the door & opened it. "Where's kakarot? I want to spar with him." Vegeta replied grumpily with his arms crossed over his chest." Kakarot? Oh you mean goku don't you?" Selima asked. "Yes. Where's the idiot?" Vegeta asked with a scowl on his face.

"He's inside." Selima replied back with a scowl on her face too. _'I don't like that guy. He thinks he's so tough.'_ Selima thought to herself. "Oh hey Vegeta! Ready for our spar?" Goku replied to his rival with a smile. "Yeah I'm ready to beat that smile off your face." Vegeta replied confidently. "By the way who the hell's that woman?" Vegeta asked as he pointed to selima.

" Oh that's Selima. She's a saiyan. Goten & Trunks found her unconscious in the woods earlier." Goku replied. "So why are you here woman?" Vegeta asked Selima as she walked back into the kitchen. "I don't want to talk about it." Selima replied to Vegeta. "Why? Cause you're all alone is that it?" Vegeta asked. Selima snapped at that second.

Her eyes turned a cobalt blue color & her hair turned gold as she slammed Vegeta into the wall by his neck & started to squeeze cutting off his air supply. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Selima growled as she squeezed Vegeta's neck tighter choking him. Vegeta gasped & struggled to free himself but Selima's grip was too tight on is neck.

She then suddenly let Vegeta go & returned to normal. She looked at the prince lying there on the ground gasping for air. Then she stole a final glance at the prince before running out of the house & flew away.

**Well this is chapter 2 of the story DBZ: Selima's story. The dream sequence at the beginning gave an insight to Selima's past. Vegito will be in chapter so keep eyes open. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: here's chapter 3 of the story. In chapter 2 Selima flew off from the Son house in anger cause of Vegeta. In this chapter Vegito will show up & this is the starting point of the relationship between the 2 of them.**

Selima flew to a river & sat there on the ground in rage. _'who does he thinks he is?! When someone doesn't want to talk about something they should respect that!'_ Selima thought angrily. She sat there & then memories of the dream came back to her & she burst into tears. The tears rolled down from her electric blue eyes like a river & cascaded down her face.

At that time a man was flying around in the never ending sea-blue sky. He had thick black hair that rose like an open flame & 2 bangs across his head. He also had black eyes that shined like little coals & a pair of yellow earrings fell from his ears. The man wore a blue & orange gi with white gloves & gold tipped boots._ 'What's that? I feel someone's energy by a river. It doesn't feel like any of the other's ki. Maybe I should go check it out.'_ He thought as he flew to the lake.

The man landed at the lake & saw Selima sitting there crying her eyes out. He walked over to the girl & placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go away! Go away & leave me alone!" Selima cried as she turned to face the man. When she looked at him she was stunned. _'He's… he's quite the handsome man isn't he?' _Selima thought as she stared.

"Hey. My name's Vegito. What's yours?" Vegito asked with a soft smile on his face. "Selima..That's my name. But you can call me that or by my nickname Kaida." Selima replied. "Okay. So…mind telling me why you're out here crying & all by yourself?" Vegito asked. Selima looked at Vegito & decided to tell him what happened. Once she was done telling Vegito what happened she sat there with her eyes crestfallen.

"So that's what happened? You really shouldn't let Vegeta get to you. That's just the way he is." Vegito replied to Selima. Selima sniffed & turned her eyes back to Vegito. "..Okay." Selima answered then gave a little smile. Vegito smiled back at Selima & his thoughts raced._ 'Selima's really pretty & she deserves something nice. I wish she could be mine then we could spend all of our time with each other. I really shouldn't be thinking this way though. We just met yet I feel like she's the one for me & that I should protect her with all my heart.'_ Vegito thought as he gazed upon Selima.

Selima looked at Vegito with no expression on her face. _'Why do I feel this way around Vegito? He seems like he really cares about me. I feel like I just want to be in his arms & never leave him.'_ Selima thought as she stared at Vegito.

"So do you want to stay at my house?" Vegito asked after a few minutes passed. Selima looked at Vegito & thought about it. She did need a place to stay since she ran out of the Son house. "Okay I accept your offer. So how far is it from here?" Selima asked. "Not too far, we can fly there & probably wouldn't take long to get there." Vegito replied.

Selima got up off the ground & dusted herself off. After that she looked at Vegito with her arms crossed over her chest & her electric blue eyes had a distant look in them. "Okay lead the way then." Selima said to Vegito. "Well let's go then." Vegito replied as he turned around & took to the clear blue sky. Selima soon followed Vegito as he flew into the sky.

They flew for a while before they landed at Vegito's house. The place was beautiful with a huge waterfall that is good for bathing in & surrounded by trees. "Here we are Selima. This is my house." Vegito replied as he gestured towards the capsule house. "This is a very big house" Selima replied as she looked at the capsule house.

"I can show you around the house now if you want." Vegito said to Selima. "Okay then let's go." Selima replied as they walked into the house. Vegito showed Selima around the house telling her where everything was & showed her the kitchen. "Here's where you can sleep Selima." Vegito told Selima as he showed her the bedroom. The bedroom had black walls & a huge pink canopy bed with matching pink & black pillows & silk black sheets.

"This will do nicely for me." Selima replied as she looked around the room. "There's a bathroom across the hall where you clean yourself up if you want to right now." Vegito told Selima. "Okay. I could use a bath right about now anyway." Selima replied as she walked across the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom had a huge bathtub with several faucets on it along with having a golden floor. Selima played with the faucets seeing bubble-bath coming out of them along with the water.

Once the bathtub was filled to the brim with hot water & bubbles Selima turned off all the faucets. She then grabbed a couple of fluffy towels & set them beside the bathtub before she started to take off her clothes. She took off her tank top & jeans then her underwear. Selima then climbed into the bathtub & sighed. The water was nice & warm just the way she liked it.

Meanwhile Vegito was looking for something that Selima could wear when she came out of the bath. _'Maybe I should ask her if there's anything she wants to wear or if she needs anything.'_ Vegito thought to himself. He then headed to the bathroom to talk to Selima. Just then Selima had finished her bath & was getting out of the bathtub. Vegito then opened the door to the bathroom & saw Selima in her underwear.

"Aaaahhh! What are you doing?! Get out perv!" Selima squeaked when she saw Vegito enter the bathroom without her having on any clothes except her underwear. She fired a ki blast at Vegito & Vegito fled face blood red in embarrassment.

**Well that just about ends chapter 3 here. The story's starting to pick up more it seems. I'm thinking of adding another character into this but not really sure yet. Tell me what you think & what character you want to see added to the story. Please review because I always appreciate those. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: here we are at chapter 4 of Selima's story. In chapter 3 Vegito fled from the bathroom when Selima fired a ki blast at him. What will happen next?**

Vegito ran from the bathroom to his bedroom & shut the door tight. _'Oh man was that embarrassing. Still she has quite a figure.'_ Vegito thought to himself. "I'm glad she missed me when she fired that blast." He said to himself as his face was still red from the sight. He stayed there for a few more minutes before changing into a black tank top & some gray sweatpants. After changing his clothes he went back downstairs to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready.

Selima was completely embarrassed. She stared at the door after she fired the ki blast at Vegito with a red blush on her face. _'That was so embarrassing but Vegito looks kinda cute when he's blushing. Wait what am I thinking?' _Selima thought to herself. After she got over her shock she pulled on a silver tank top & light blue leather pants she found.

When she was done dressing she flared her ki a bit to dry off her hair. Afterwards she went downstairs because the smell of food caught her attention. Selima's tail wagged from side to side lazily as she walked into the kitchen & her eyes glittered at the sight of all the food. Then she turned her gaze to Vegito & stared at him in awe. _'He's so big & he has a ton of muscles…such a powerful body.'_ Selima thought as she continued her gaze on Vegito.

Vegito finished setting the food down onto the table then looked at Selima. "Well now that's dinners done we can chow down." Vegito replied with a smile on his face. Selima then snapped out of her daze & sat down then started to devour the food along with Vegito. Once the 2 saiyans finished eating the food they sat there in content. "Mmmmm… that was good!" Selima chirped happily.

Vegito just sat there lost in his thoughts. _'What can I do with Selima now? I'm not good with girls. Maybe we can spar together.'_ Vegito thought. "So do you want to spar together tomorrow?" Vegito asked Selima. "Well…okay then. I could use some training anyway." Selima replied. "Really? You want to train with me?" Vegito asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Selima replied. "You just don't seem like the type that would want to train." Vegito replied to Selima. Selima just smirked at the comment. "Well it's getting late we should get some sleep." Vegito said as he stretched his arms & yawned. "Okay then night Vegito." Selima replied as she got up & went to her bedroom.

Selima changed out of her other clothes & into black sweatpants & a pink top. After she changed she crawled into the bed under the silky sheets & went to sleep. ( Note: next will be another dream sequence & all dreams will be in _italics_ so keep that in mind. ^_^ )

_The girl fell to her feet onto the cold ground. Scrambling back up she continued to run. She had to keep running from those monsters that were going to kill her. She ran deeper & deeper into the woods with sweat running down her body. Her eyes were wide with fear & she kept glancing over her shoulder as she continued to run. _

_She was trying to see if the monsters were following her. She then tripped over a root that stuck out of the ground & fell to the ground onto her face. In the distance she could her the faint sound of laughter echoing in the wind. "No! I can't let them catch me!" she cried as she got back up to her feet & resumed running. She panted as she forced her exhausted body to keep running._

_The sound of the maniacal laughter grew louder by the second. The monsters were starting to catch up to the woman. The woman's eyes widened in terror as she heard the monsters catching up to her by the minute. She forced herself to run faster in hopes of eluding the creatures chasing her. Her efforts were in vain though no matter how hard she tried._

_The monsters had finally caught up with her. One of the monsters grabbed her tail & she yelped in pain as she fell to the ground. "No! Let me go!" She screamed as she kicked at the monster. The other monster then sat on top of her keeping her immobilized. The 2 monsters laughed in glee at the sight of the terrified woman trying to escape. _

_The woman started to scream in hopes of anyone hearing her. "Help me! Hmmpphh!" The woman screamed as the monster that was sitting on her covered her mouth to muffle her cries for help. "Go on. Scream! Scream all you want! Nobody's going to hear you." The monster sitting on her replied evilly. The monster holding her tail then handed something to the one that was sitting on her. The woman then felt something being pressed against her mouth that wasn't the monster's hand._

_She tried to struggle away from the monsters but the one holding her tail only tightened its hold on her. "Mmmpphh!" She screamed in pain as the monster squeezed her tail sending waves of pain up her body. The monsters after gagging her then tied her arms tightly behind her back. After that they tied her feet & legs together to keep her from trying to run away. "Were going to have some fun together little lady." One of the monsters laughed in joy. _

_The other monster then started to claw at her back tearing deep into the slightly tanned skin. Her screams of pain only seemed to make them want to hurt her more. They laughed evilly as they tore their claws deep into her body cutting deep wounds into her. The blood flowed from the wounds like an open river. "Nmm! Nmmm! __**NMMM!**__"_

**Well this is the end to chapter 4 of the story. I think this was a great chapter especially the dream sequence. This dream gives more insight then the last one in chp. 2. This one gives more detail as to what Selima's been through her entire life before coming to earth. Kind of shows her trying to fight the inner demons of her past & forget about them. Keep reading to see what happens next. Please review because I always appreciate those. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: this chapter 5 of the story. We left off in chp.4 during Selima's dream or rather nightmare. The beginning of this chapter will pick up where the dream left off at in chp. 4 with it being in **_**italics**_** so what will happen next? Read to find out. ^_^**

_The woman screamed out in pain as the monsters continued to claw at her body. Tears were running down her face like a waterfall & the tears hit the ground as she continued to cry & squirm in attempts to escape the monsters. "Aww look at the poor woman. All alone & no one wants to help her." The monster on her back replied. "If anyone really cared about you they would have saved you by now." The monster gripping her tail added on. "See now? Nobody cares about you. That's how all people are. They act like they care but then they throw you aside like trash." The monsters replied as they mercilessly dug their claws into her back._

_The woman kicked & screamed hoping the ropes would come loose & she could escape. Escape this nightmare that was unfolding. "mmuupphh! Mmpphhh mmmuupphhh!" (stop! Please stop!) The woman cried in pain but the monsters ignored her pleas. They laughed maniacally at her screams & the tears that streamed down her face. The sounds were like music to their ears. _

_For what seemed like an eternity the monsters finally ceased their clawing of the woman. They stood there with evil looks in their eyes along with evil smirks as they watched the woman bleeding before them. The woman sobbed & her tear soaked her gag as she cried from not only the pain coursing through her body but also from what they said to her._

( note: the story will now alternate between Vegito's pov & the nightmare that Selima's having. The dream will still be in _italics _& Vegito's pov will be in regular text. )

Vegito was in his bed sleeping without a care in the world. He was only in his black boxers & was laying there in content when something awakened him. " Mmm…wha…" Vegito mumbled as he sat up still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. He then felt someone's ki rising erratically.

"That feels like Selima's ki & it feels weird. I should check on her & see if she's alright." Vegito wondered to himself. Vegito then got out of his bed & then walked down the hall to Selima's bedroom. He then opened the door & walked to the bed & looked at Selima. Her eyes were shut tight & she was tossing & turning in her sleep. Despite the lighting & Selima's eyes being shut tightly Vegito could tell that Selima was crying in her sleep.

"It seems like Selima's having a nightmare. Selima wake up!" Vegito replied as he tried to awaken Selima from her nightmare.

_The monsters then untied the woman & took out the gag from her mouth seeing that she couldn't run away from them. "Now what should we do with you now?" The monsters wondered out loud. As they were lost in thought in what to do with the woman next the woman was trying to crawl away from them despite the burning pain in her body. One monster saw that she was making a feeble attempt to flee & an evil grin bloomed across his face. The monster's tail lashed out & hit the woman in the center of her back knocking her to the ground._

"Selima come on! Wake up! Selima!" Vegito cried as he shook Selima trying to wake her up. He had his hands on her shoulders & was shaking her trying to rouse her from sleep. Vegito's efforts seemed to have no effect though. The pinkish-red haired saiyan was still in slumber.

_The monsters then stalked over to the woman & each one got on one side of her. They both had the most evil looks & smiles on their faces as they looked down at her. They turned her over so that she was gazing up not only into their faces but also into the endless black sky with gray looking clouds hanging ominously over them. "Now it's time for you to die." They replied to the woman as they brought back their claws ready to strike. "No! I don't want to die!" She screamed out into the cold chill of the night._

"_Time to die!" The monsters screamed as their claws came down upon her."NO!" the woman screamed. She then heard a voice calling out to her. "Selima!" the voice cried out. Selima heard the voice & tried to focus on it._

"Come on Selima wake up!" Vegito cried out as he continued to shake Selima. "AAAHHH!" Selima screamed as she finally woke up from her nightmare & smashed herself into Vegito's chest. She was drenched in sweat & panting as her eyes looked around in terror & fear. "It's okay Selima you just had a nightmare." Vegito replied as he held Selima close to his chest. Selima looked up into Vegito's eyes that held a worried & concern look for her.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Selima replied to herself. "Are you alright?" Vegito asked Selima. "I think I'm okay Vegito." Selima replied. Once Selima calmed down Vegito let go of her & looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" Vegito asked Selima.

"Yes I'm sure Vegito. I'm okay." Selima replied. "Well if you're okay then I'll be heading back to bed now Selima. Good night." Vegito replied as he rose from the side of the bed & started to walk to the door. Selima watched as Vegito rose from the bed & started to walk over towards the door. _'I don't want Vegito to leave. I felt so safe in his arms. I felt like nothing would ever harm me as long as I was with him.'_ Selima thought.

"Hey Vegito?" Selima called out. Vegito turned around to face Selima "Yes Selima what is it?" he asked. "Do… Do you mind sleeping in here with me tonight? I… I'm scared." Selima replied with a look of fear in her eyes. "Uhh… mmm… Okay then. I'll stay in here with you tonight Selima." Vegito replied as he walked back over to the bed & climbed in & under the covers. Selima then lied down beside Vegito & snuggled up close to his powerful body.

"Vegito? Can… Can you hold me?" Selima asked as she cuddled herself up against Vegito. _'She wants me to hold her? I kind of like her cuddled up next to me.'_ Vegito thought to himself when Selima asked him that question. "Oh… Okay then." Vegito replied as he wrapped his powerful arms around Selima's little body holding her close to him. Selima looked up at Vegito shyly & then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Vegito. Good night." Selima replied sleepily before she had fallen asleep. Vegito just layed there in shock of what Selima did.

Vegito touched his cheek from where Selima kissed him & then looked at the sleeping woman. He watched her for a few more minutes before pulling Selima close to him & replying "Good night Selima." Just before sleep claimed him also.

**This is the end of chp. 5. The romance is starting to bloom between Vegito & Selima it seems. What will happen between the 2 saiyans in the next chapter? You'll just have to wait & see. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: this is chapter 6 of the story. Romance is starting to bloom between Vegito & Selima it seems. What will happen next between the 2 saiyans? Let's find out!**

It was the next morning & it was in a serene state of silence & sun shone high in the endless blue sky with white puffy clouds. The 2 saiyans were sleeping as the sun shone through the window of the capsule house. The pinkish-red haired saiyan was sleeping with a content look on her face. The black flame-haired saiyan was sleeping with an innocent look as he held the woman close to him. Vegito was the first to awaken from his sleep. "Mmmm…" Vegito mumbled as he sat up & tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Vegito then looked over to Selima who was still sleeping with a content look on her face. He smiled at the woman before slipping out of the bed & out the door. Afterwards he went to his room & slipped into a pair of black sweatpants & a blue top. He then wrote a note & placed the note beside Selima. He slipped out of the house & flew off towards Goku's. He wanted to find out more about Selima.

'_Selima seemed really scared last night from that nightmare. Even though she tried to hide it behind that tough look & attitude I can tell there's more to her than what she's letting on. The question is how do I get her to open up about it? She doesn't seem to want to talk about her past from what she told me what happened at Goku's. _

"Give that back Goten!" Gohan screamed as he chased his little brother around the house. Goten had got a hold of a love letter Videl wrote to him & now Goten was making fun of him about it. "Kissy! Kissy!" Goten giggled as he ran with the letter clutched in his hands. Goten was having so much fun teasing his brother he didn't notice the person that picked him up off the floor. "Come on Goten give that back to Gohan." Goku replied when he picked Goten off the floor by the back of his shirt.

"Aww okay dad." Goten replied seeing he was caught red-handed. "Here Gohan." Goten replied to his brother as he gave him back the letter. "Thanks." Gohan replied to his brother as Goku put Goten back on the floor & he ran off to go to Trunks's house. As Goten ran outside he saw Vegito landing & walking over towards the house. "Hey guys Vegito's here." Goten called out to his father & brother.

Goku & Gohan walked outside to see Vegito coming towards them. "Hey Vegito. Why are you here?" Goku asked as Vegito came up to him. "I need to talk to you Goku. It's about Selima." Vegito replied. "Selima? You know where she is?" Goku asked. "Yes. She's with me Goku. I need you to tell me about what happened when she was here." Vegito answered Goku's question.

"Oh okay then come inside. I'll tell you what happened." Goku replied as they walked inside the house while Goten flew off to Trunks's place & Gohan just stood there. Goku & Vegito walked into the living room & sat down on the couch. Then Goku told Vegito everything that had happened when Selima was there. Once finished telling Vegito the whole story Goku sat there as Vegito thought about what he was just told. "So that's what happened? She didn't want to talk about her parents?" Vegito asked.

"Yeah. That seemed like a sensitive subject to her." Goku replied to Vegito. "I wonder if she'll talk about it Goku." Vegito wondered. Vegito told Goku about what happened when Selima was with him. "So Selima had another nightmare? Did she say what it was about?" Goku asked. "No. She wouldn't talk about it to me." Vegito replied.

"She seemed really scared from it despite her trying to hide it behind that attitude & her tough look." Vegito continued. "Well maybe you could bring her to the barbeque at Bulma's. We're all going tomorrow so maybe she would like to also." Goku suggested. "Good idea Goku. But what about getting her to talk about her past?" Vegito asked Goku. "Well we can't really do anything about it. If she doesn't want to talk about it then we shouldn't force her to. She will talk when she's ready. Right now let's just give her a bit of space & give her time to adjust." Goku replied.

"Okay then. Thanks for listening Goku. See you later." Vegito replied as he got up from the couch & the 2 saiyans went back outside. Vegito then waved to Goku & Gohan before taking off into the cloudless skies back to his house. Just then Selima had woke up & read the note Vegito left. "I wonder where Vegito went." Selima wondered. Selima got out of the bed & grabbed some clothes, towels then headed to the bathroom to take a bath.

After Selima got the bath ready she took off her clothes then slid into the warm bubble bath. She laid there & sighed as the warm water felt good on her skin.

Vegito returned to the house & went inside to talk to Selima. "Selima where are you?" Vegito called out as he looked for the pinkish-red haired saiyan. After Vegito got up the stairs he saw steam coming out from the bottom of the bathroom door. Having learned from the last time Vegito knocked on the door. "Yes?" Selima called out.

"It's me Vegito…can I come in?" Vegito asked. "Come in." Selima replied to Vegito. Vegito opened the door & covering his eyes he walked into the bathroom. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Vegito said as he stood there covering his eyes. "You can look you know. You don't have to cover your eyes Vegito." Selima smirked as she saw Vegito covering his eyes.

Vegito slowly removed his hands from his face & the sight took his breath away. Selima had soft slightly tanned skin,the drops of water rolling down her body as she looked at Vegito her cobalt blue eyes glittering. Vegito felt a ruby red blush coming onto his face as he could only stare at Selima. "Well what is it? What did you want to ask me?" Selima asked Vegito. "Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me to Bulma's house tomorrow for the barbeque she's having." Vegito stammered a hot blush on his face.

"Are you asking me out on a date Vegito?" Selima smirked at the flame-haired saiyan. Vegito's blush got brighter & he started looking around nervously. Selima gave a little smile before pulling Vegito by his arm to the edge of the bathtub. Selima then tilted his head & gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "The answer is yes. I would like to go with you Vegito." Selima replied with a smirk on her face.

"O..okay. Guess it's a..a date then." Vegito replied as he walked out of the bathroom with a hot blush on his face. Selima watched as Vegito left the bathroom smirking at how he acted around her just now. "Well looks like I got a party to get ready for." Selima said to herself as she thought about how she would get ready for the party tomorrow.

**Well here's to the end of chp. 6 of the story. Romance is definitely showing between the 2 of them even though Vegito seems shy around Selima. Chapter 7 will be out soon so we'll find out what happens next. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: well if you read the first 6 chapters you know where we are now. It's the next day & Vegito & Selima are going to Bulma's for the barbeque that she's having. There will most definitely be fighting in this one.**

"Are you ready Selima?" Vegito called to her at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes I am Vegito." Selima replied as she appeared right behind Vegito. "Gah! Where did you learn that?" Vegito asked. "One of the planets I was on before I came here." Selima answered. Selima had on skin tight purple leather pants & a spaghetti strapped silver top.

She was also wearing a pair of black stiletto shoes & a pair of black fingerless gloves. Her tail swished back & forth lazily behind her as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well if you're ready then let's go." Vegito said to Selima as they headed out the door. "Hold onto me Vegito." Selima said to Vegito. "Huh? Okay." Vegito replied as he put his gloved hand on Selima's shoulder.

Selima then brought 2 fingers to her head & in an instant they were gone from the house.

"Give it Trunks it's mine!" Goten whined as he tried to pry the chicken leg from Trunks's fingers. "No it's mine! I saw it first!" Trunks replied as he fought to keep his hold on the chicken leg. Suddenly someone yanked the chicken leg from Trunks. "Huh?" Goten & Trunks said as the chicken leg disappeared. "Thank you for the chicken boys." Selima replied as she started to eat the chicken.

"Oh hey Selima. Glad to see you came here." Trunks replied. "Hey Vegito. So this is Selima?" Bulma asked as she walked over to them. "Yes I'm Selima." Selima replied to Bulma with her arms crossed over her chest after she finished eating the chicken leg she took from Trunks. Selima looked around at the place until she saw something…or rather someone. "YOU!" Selima screamed as she caught sight of Vegeta.

Vegeta just looked at Selima with a smirk on his face. "What about me?" He replied as he continued to smirk at her. Selima filled with anger & rage & turned super saiyan. She then flew towards Vegeta & started throwing punches at him. Vegeta also went super saiyan & blocked all of Selima's punches the smirk never leaving his face.

"Uh this may not end well." Gohan replied as he & the others came running over to see what was going on. "So that girl is the one you were telling us about Goku? Selima?" Krillin asked. "Yes that's Selima alright Krillin." Goku replied to his bald friend. Selima continued throwing punches & kicks at Vegeta with an enraged glare in her eyes. "You call yourself a fighter? You're pathetic!" Vegeta laughed at Selima.

Selima's eyes flared & her ki rised as she went ssj2. Her kicks & punches grew more quick & sharp. Selima caught Vegeta under the chin with a punch & kicked him sending the price flying across the lawn & into a tree. The tree was instantly destroyed from the impact when the prince slammed into it. Vegeta grunted in pain as he stood & also became ssj2.

"You're going to pay for that!" Vegeta screamed as he started throwing punches & kicks at Selima. Selima stood her ground & took all of Vegeta's punches & kicks without flinching or even moving a single inch from where she stood. "She's taking all of Vegeta's attacks like they're nothing!" Gohan exclaimed as everyone watched the battle between the 2. Selima's ki flared again as she went to the third level of super siyan ssj3. Selima's hair now flowed like river down to her feet & her eyebrows disappeared.

Her electric blue eyes held a cold & lifeless look to them. She threw numerous punches & kicks that all hit their target. Vegeta fell to the ground covered in numerous bruises & blood gushing out of the wounds like they were tears rolling from eyes. Vegeta managed to get to his feet with one broken arm, bloodied & battered & looked Selima in the eye. "Is that the best you can do? If that is then you really are pathetic." Vegeta smirked at Selima.

"Father no! You're only making Selima angrier!" Trunks cried as Vegeta taunted Selima. "This is getting bad guys." Yamcha commented. "One of them will either end up in a hospital bed or dead if this keeps up." Piccolo replied. "If you really want to see me in my most powerful form then by all means i'll show you what I'm really capable of!" Selima cried out as she took on a fighting stance. Selima started rising her ki her golden aura swirling around her.

The ground started shaking & trees were ripped out of the ground like they were nothing more than weeds. The sky turned black as night and red electricity sparks flew across the sky like shooting stars. The red electricity shot down & then surrounded Selima as her ki rose to unbelievable heights. Then Selima was enveloped in a bright light that was white as clouds. Everyone covered their eyes cause of the intensity of the light.

Then the light died down the sky returning to normal. But Selima looked completely different from her previous forms. Her hair was now jet black that stuck out in all directions some of it draping on her shoulders & down her back. Her entire upper body except for her chest & hands was covered in thick pink fur. Her eyes now were as red as rubies as she stood her red eyes holding nothing but hatred towards Vegeta.

"There…this is my most powerful form Vegeta. Let's see if you're so tough against a ssj4." Selima replied as she vanished & smashed her fist into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta screamed in pain as he was sent into a wall clutching his stomach. Selima went up to him & mercilessly beat him not stopping even once. After what seemed like forever Selima finally stopped beating Vegeta. "Now if you ever bring up my past or why I came here then you don't even want to know what I'll do to you." Selima replied as she stared Vegeta down.

Selima then returned to her normal state her hair back to pinkish-red & her eyes cobalt blue. "Why did you do that Selima?" Vegito asked. "You could have killed him." Trunks replied. "I think he'll be okay guys. Just needs time to heal." Bulma said as she held Vegeta in her arms. "Selima tell us. What happened to you before you came here. " Goku asked as he everyone looked at Selima.

"Why should i?" Selima asked. "Because we want to help you Selima." Gohan replied. "….Okay I'll tell you guys what happened to me." Selima replied as they all sat down on the ground & waited for Selima to tell them about her past.

**Well here's chp.7 of the story. For those who don't like ssj4 don't whine to me about it. I happen to like the form because I think it makes them look cute & fluffy. So chp. 8 will just be a flashback of Selima' past in italics so be ready for it. & for those who like Vegeta I'm sorry but he deserved it! ttyl!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Summary: this whole chapter will be a flashback of Selima's past. It will be in **_**italics**_** & the thoughts will be in **_**bold italics.**_ **let's see what happens now! ^^**

_It had been a year since Frieza destroyed the saiyan homeworld & a little girl was born on a desolate planet. Her name was Selima meaning "peace". Peace. That was what her parents hoped for more than anything. That they could live in peace with their daughter._

_Selima had a fire in her eye that would never go out her parents saw that in her. So they gave her the nickname Kaida "little dragon". As Selima grew up her parents taught her everything they knew. Her mother taught her education & Selima's father taught her how to survive on her wits if ever needed to do so & how to fight. Selima got her looks & her shyness around other people from her mother & she got her toughness & overall personality from her father._

_And as Selima grew her parents fear of being found & killed faded away. They stopped living in fear & were happy with their daughter. Selima was a sweet gentle carefree girl. She would always light up the room with her spirit. The little family lived in peace on the desolate planet for years to come._

_But this moment of peace was not to be forever it seemed. When Selima just recently turned 13 years old the moment of peace ended. Her parents nightmare the one they thought was behind them forever finally had become a reality. Frezia's men found them. They stood there in horror as Freiza's men laughed evilly._

"_We finally found you monkeys. Now it is time for you all to die!" They cackled as they started to kill Selima's parents right before her very eyes. She yelled & screamed for them to stop but the sounds her parents made as they slowly killed them was music to their ears. Her rage rose as she saw the monsters slowly kill her mother. Her father already cold & dead on the floor his blood running from the wounds. Then she hit her breaking point when her mother like her father fell to the floor cold & dead._

_Selima in disbelief ran to her mother & sobbed. "No..no.." She shook her head as she cried in grief & terror because now the monsters will come after her. "Don't worry little girl you'll join them soon enough." They maniacally laughed as they advanced towards the teenage Selima who was trembling with rage. Selima stood up & looked up at the sky. "Mother!" she screamed into the sky as her hair turned gold & her eyes electric blue._

_Selima then looked to the monsters with a cold lifeless look & killed every last one of them just like they did her parents. Afterwards she dug graves for her parents then buried them & gave her final respects. She could see she could no longer stay her on this planet & that it was time for her to leave but before she left she made a final promise to them. "I promise to stay alive for you guys & live the life you 2 couldn't. & I will make Freiza pay for what he did!" She exclaimed. And with that promise made Selima found a space pod & left her home._

_How long she was in space she couldn't tell. But the space pod landed on the planet yardrat. Selima looked at the people there & they were kind to her. They gave her new clothes & food & as long as she didn't bother them they had no problem with her training. Selima trained night & day & stayed on planet yardrat where she learned instant transmission ( IT for short ). She stayed on yardrat throughout the rest of her teenage years until she turned 20 years old._

_When Selima turned 20 she packed up what little possessions she had & thanked the people of yardrat for their hospitality to her. After that she set off once again in hopes of finding a planet she could call home. As she was in space thinking of where to go next her space pod crashed on the planet namek. Selima was saved by the namekians there & she was grateful for their help. Selima learned about how Freiza was defeated by Goku & she was ecstatic._

_She was happy to know she wasn't the last of her kind & there were more like her. So after that she decided to train & hone her skills & then head to earth to meet the person that avenged the saiyans. That's when her dreams started. Selima would have dreams about her past & she would wake up cold, covered in sweat & terrified. At first they didn't happen often only on rare occasion then did they occur. _

_Although she tried to put the past behind her & move on the nightmares continued. They grew more frequent & in intensity as the years went by. During the years she was on Namek Selima trained & honed her skills while she repaired her space pod since it was damaged in the landing. 7 years later when Selima was 27 years old she was finally ready to make a trip to earth. She said her farewells to the namekians & gathered her things & set out for earth._

_As she was making her way to earth she wondered what it would be like there. Selima wondered if she could finally have a home there on earth & live in peace. She wondered if the man she heard of Son Goku would accept her. The same would be said if his family & friends would accept her. She was afraid that they wouldn't want her around & would either attack her or ask her to leave the planet._

_Selima had been floating through space in her space pod for a couple of months now & was about to land on earth. She was excited to see what the planet looked like & also anxious at the same time. Her nightmares were getting more & more intense & she was wondering what they meant. But she put those thoughts aside as she started to land on earth. She descended from space & through the skies but her space pod couldn't handle the pressure & force of the descent. _

_Selima's space pod was searing through the skies & was going to land on mount Paouz. The space pod crashed & was commpletly destroyed then Selima's world went black._

**Well that's the end of chp. 8! ^^ this was just a flashback of Selima's life before she came onto earth to give an overall idea on what she's been through & what she's like. Chp. 9 is in the making so we'll see how that goes! ^^ but honestly when I finish this story If I ever do another story that isn't a one-shot like this it will not be this long. At least I hope not. Well that's it & I'll talk when chp. 9 is out! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Summary: Hey what's up guys! Here we are continuing Dbz: Selima' story & now were on chp. 9! ^^ so as I said in chp. 7 all of chp. 8 was just a flashback of Selima's life before she came to earth. I hope I did that part of the story justice cause this is hard writing a story this long! Well at least long for me anyway. ^^ I'm going to be doing more yaoi stories as soon as I finish this one so for all yaoi lovers of Dbz pairs there will be more yaoi to satisfy you don't worry! Well now that this is out of the way let's get on with the story! Here it is!**

Everyone sat there in shock as Selima finished telling her tale. "Well that's it for my story guys…that's my life. My horrible miserable life." Selima replied as she sat there on the ground sadly looking to the ground. "Nobody should have to go through what you did Selima." Gohan replied to Selima. "It can't be helped Gohan. There's a reason all of us are born we just…have to find that reason were here." Selima replied. Selima then stood up & went off to get something while the others started to talk about her.

"She's such a sweet girl despite how her life was." Bulma said to the others. "She's also a great fighter from watching how she beat Vegeta." Goten replied. "Well I don't care about anything she says or how powerful she is." Vegeta griped with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're just upset she beat you Vegeta." Goku replied to Vegeta's comment. "Well I don't baka! Honestly I've been through worse than she has!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Don't be so mean about Selima dad. She's a good person & we should give her chance to start a new life here." Trunks replied. "Why should we? What's to stop her from wanting to blow up this whole planet? Nothing!" Vegeta snapped. "You just don't want her around Vegeta. You hate anyone that's stronger than you." Krillin replied. While everyone was talking about Selima Vegito was against a tree taking a nap. "what do you guys think of Selima?" Goku asked.

"I like her! I want to be able to train with her & learn those attacks she did!" Goten chirped happily. "Me too!" Trunks replied. "Yeah I want to be able to ascend to the next level so we can have a battle together." Goku replied. "She's definitely got a fiery personality about her guys." Piccolo replied. They all liked Selima & wanted to spar with her.

Everyone except for Vegeta that is. He hated the fact that he was beaten by her & wanted her gone. & he would do anything to see that she was gone. "I wouldn't trust her." Vegeta grumbled. "You hate her just because she beat you Vegeta." Bulma replied.

"Well to be honest if I were her I'd leave this planet. She would never fit in here." Vegeta replied to Bulma. Little did everyone know Selima was listening in on everyone. There were tears in her eyes as she heard them. _'they hate me. They don't want me here.'_ Selima thought sadly. Selima then decided it would be best for her & everyone else that she leave earth.

Selima flew back to the house & packed all her things into capsules. Once she did that she wrote a letter in her handwriting. Selima then flew back to capsule corp. She looked at everyone having fun & was sad that she would never be a part of it. _' I guess I just don't belong here.'_ Selima thought.

Selima then spotted Vegito up against the tree napping. She snuck over to him & looked at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest & his breathing was slow and even. Selima started to cry softly again as she watched Vegito sleep. "I'm sorry Vegito." Selima whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Selima set the letter down on Vegito & the little box she grabbed at the house. Selima stole one final glance at Vegito before she walked away from him. She snuck into Bulma's lab & found her best spaceship. Selima stocked the ship with fuel, food, & everything else she needed. Once she had everything she needed she got aboard the ship & closed the door.

The ship started up & took off into the skies & into space. Selima looked out the spaceship window as earth got farther behind her by the minute. "Goodbye Vegito. I will miss you." Selima replied as she turned away from the window of the spaceship. She then walked away from the window & into another part of the spaceship. The spaceship went into the depths of space & slowly faded away from view.

**Well that escalated quickly. So that's it for chp. 9 of the story! This one was a little shorter than the other chapters but I think it turned out pretty well in the end. Chp. 10 is in the making right now so I hope to make it a good chapter! When I started writing this I was just bored & needed a bit of inspiration so I decided to write this. & I didn't expect people to like this so for all those who reviewed so far & liked this story thank you! It's always nice when someone compliments your work! ^^ So that's it for this chapter & i'll see yall again when chp. 10 Is up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Summary: Hey everyone! I'm back with the 10****th**** chapter of the story! Well chp. 9 was mostly everyone talking about Selima. Vegeta was upset that she beat him and all that. Selima overheard them talking about her & what Vegeta said about her. So selima gathered her things & took Bulma's spaceship & left earth. So what will happen next in this story? Well let's find out!  
**

Vegito woke up from his nap & the letter fluttered to the ground while the little box fell into his lap as he sat up. "What are these?" Vegito wondered as he picked up the letter & box. Vegito opened the letter & read the whole thing. He then ran to the others in shock & cried out to them "Guys! Selima's gone!" "Gone? What do you mean gone Vegito?" Goku asked.

_Hey guys. By the time you read this I will be gone. When I came here to this planet I hoped to find a place I could call home. But not just a home I was looking for. I was looking for a family & friends._

_I always wanted ever since I left my home when I was a little girl to have a place to call home again. I wanted to have a family I could talk to when I needed them. I wanted friends that I could trust & have fun with them. I was a sad lonely girl as I flew through space searching. Searching for a home, a family & friends. _

_When I came to earth I thought I found that place. The place I could call my new home & have a new family & friends. But I never thought that I would find love on this planet. I found love with Vegito. He was the first one that didn't run away from me because of my power or personality._

_He was really sweet to me despite how I was to him. & as the time passed I started to warm up to him. I started to be more open with my feelings instead of keeping them inside. When I got scared from my nightmares Vegito held me & watched over me. Even though I couldn't express it I really liked Vegito._

_He made me feel good about myself & I will always be grateful for that. It's a shame I never got the chance to tell Vegito how I felt about him before I ran off. But I will say how I feel about him in this letter now. Vegito if you're reading this I wish I could have told you this in person but I can't. I've left you a little something of mine that was very dear to me for you to remember me by._

_So here's what I wanted to say to you Vegito. I love you. I love you so much. When we had just met I felt that we were meant to be together & I'm sure you felt it too. But it seems it is not meant to be for me to live on this planet. _

_In the box is my most prized possession that belonged to my mother. I want you to have it. & even though were apart I will always be in your heart. I will never forget the kindness you showed me. & most of all I will never forget your face & smile. Goodbye Vegito I love you._

_Selima._

"That's all she wrote guys…& now she's gone!" Vegito cried as he fell to the ground on his knees. He then opened the box that had Selima's mother's most prized possession. It was a bracelet that had crimson colored beads. The beads looked like there were little clouds swirling around in it. Vegito moved it between his fingers then put the bracelet on his wrist.

"You scared her away Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. "Me?! How is her running away my fault?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "She probably heard what you said about her dad. That's why she ran away." Trunks replied. "Uh Bulma? Do you realize you're short one spaceship?" Gohan asked. "What?!" Bulma cried out as everyone ran to the lab to see the spaceship was gone.

"Selima must have taken the spaceship when she ran away." Goten replied. "How could you Vegeta? Why did you do it? Why did you scare away Selima?!" Vegito shouted as he shook Vegeta. "Well she obviously doesn't know how to take things well then." Vegeta replied. "We shouldn't be arguing we should be trying to find Selima guys." Gohan replied to everyone. "The ship she took has a tracking device I put in it we can contact Selima with the communication system." Bulma said to everyone.

Everyone came back the next day when Bulma had the communication system ready to contact the ship Selima was on. "I hope this works." Bulma replied. "It has to work Bulma!" Vegito cried. Everyone stood there anxiously as Bulma contacted the ship. "Selima are you there? Selima? Selima!" Bulma called out.

Then they all heard a loud smashing sound. Then the sound of a door slamming could be heard through the video communication. Selima showed up on the screen bloody & battered as a ssj with fear shining in her eyes. "Hello?" Selima replied. "Selima what's going on?" Vegito asked.

"They've found me! They've found me guys!" Selima cried out with tears in her eyes. "Who? Who's found you Selima?" Bulma asked. "Some of Freiza's men! & one of his people! They're going to kill me!" Selima screamed. "No they won't Selima! Tell us where they are right now." Goku replied. "They… they're on the ship now with me! Help me I'm scared!" Selima cried as the tears finally started to fall down her face.

A loud boom could be heard & Selima jumped in fear. "Oh no! They got in here! They're here with me! Help me! Vegito!" Selima screamed as several pairs of hands appeared & took Selima away then the screen went black. "Selima? SELIMA!" Vegito screamed when the screen went black. Bulma tried for several minutes to reopen the connection but it was hopeless. "No good guys. The connection from here to the ship has been totally cut." Bulma replied.

"Well then let's get ready to fight guys! We have to save Selima!" Goku replied. "I'm with you Goku!" Vegito said determined to save Selima. "Us too!" Goten & Trunks chirped as they jumped up & down. "Count me in dad." Gohan replied. "Hmph. As much as I don't like that girl Kakarot I will fight too." Vegeta replied with his arms crossed over his chest & a scowl on his face.

"Well then guys hold on to me. I'm going to IT us to the ship." Goku replied. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegito & Vegeta then all placed a hand on Goku's shoulders & in an instant the 6 saiyans were gone & reappeared on Selima's ship she took.

**Well that's chp. 10 people! So it looks like some of the men that used to work for Freiza & one of his people have found Selima. What will happen to Selima? Will Goku & the others be able to save Selima? Will Selima & Vegito be able to be together? Well you will just have to wait & see what happens! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Summary: Hello everybody! This is Glamngel2015 with the 11****th**** chapter of the story! This story is getting exciting now! In the last chapter a group of people took Selima. Then the others appeared on the ship in hopes of finding Selima. So what's going to happen? Let's find out!**

The group looked around the ship hoping to find any trace of Selima. "Selima? Selima!" They all called. There wasn't a sound coming from anywhere. They went into the control room where the communications where & it was a war zone in there. Everything was smashed, things were smoking. There wasn't any sign of Selima.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Goten called to the others. They went over to Goten to see a piece of Selima's clothing in his hand. "This is one of Selima's black stiletto boots." Vegito replied as he took the boot into his gloved hands. "Well me & Vegeta looked around the ship & there's been definite signs of a struggle here." Gohan replied. "Seems like the woman put up a hell of a fight to get away from those monsters." Vegeta replied.

"Well if Selima's not here then where did they take her?" Trunks asked. Then Gohan spotted Selima's glove on the floor with something written on it. "Hey guys look at this." Gohan replied as he picked up the glove. "It's Selima's glove but it looks like something's written on it." Gohan continued. "Well what does it say?" Vegito asked.

"You're only guide to find me will be to go back in time. Go to the place that was nearly the end & nearly the beginning." It said. "What does that mean?" Goku asked. "We have to go to a certain place you guys. Where was the place that was nearly the end & nearly the beginning for Selima?" Trunks wondered. "What about the planet she was born on? That was nearly the end for Selima & nearly the beginning." Vegeta replied. "Yes that's where we got to go! To the planet where Selima was born!" Vegito replied.

"Well let's head for the planet then! Who knows how much time we have?" Gohan replied. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all started to form a plan to save Selima from the monsters that held her in captivity. Meanwhile on a desolate planet where there was little to no life there was another spaceship. In a barren room with no light there laid Selima.

Selima was bloody & battered & her clothes were torn. "Vegito…please…help me…" Selima whimpered as she was curled into a little ball shivering in fear. She tried her best to fight off the monsters but they had her outnumbered. She managed to kill most of them but by then she had exhausted most of her power & was out of breath. They jumped at their chance & used ki binds & it took away what remained of her power. Then they dragged her aboard the ship & brought her back to the planet she was born on.

Now she was all alone powerless, bloody & battered, helpless & scared. The men that took Selima were standing outside deciding what to do with her. "What should we do with the monkey?" They wondered. "Oh do whatever you want with her. I've got more important things to worry about." The ice-jin grumbled as he climbed into a spacepod & left the planet. The men grinned evilly as they turned around & went into the room Selima was in.

Selima laid there in fright as the monsters approached her. "Well what should we do to the little monkey first boys?" The first one asked. The second one whispered the idea to the other 2 monsters & cackled evilly. "Good idea~" They all cackled evilly as they walked towards Selima. "Stay away from me!" Selima screamed as she rose to her feet to run only to fall down to the floor again after a couple of feet.

The monsters instantly pounced on her & they laughed evilly as they tore away Selima's clothing. The sounds Selima made as she tried to run away from them were so beautiful to them. "No let me go! Vegito save me!" Selima screamed as tears ran down her face. Selima then started to claw at the floor hoping to get away. Her face was one of pure terror at what the monsters were going to do to her.

The monsters drew their claws & weapons & started slashing away at her drawing blood & leaving deep, clean cuts all over her body. Selima yowled in pain from the claws descending upon her bare skin. She thrashed around & fought against the monsters but they held her down & continued their ceaseless slashes upon her body. The weapons were not being used anymore & instead they punched & kicked at her while they continued using their claws. Selima's body was losing blood rapidly & she whimpered in pain.

'_Someone please…save me! Help me….Vegito…' _Selima thought silently pleading for someone, anyone to save her from this nightmare. Tears were flowing like a river down her face as the clawed, punched & kicked her & now started to pull her hair. The monsters relished in their torture of Selima loving every second of it. After hours of the torture on her body & Selima swimming in & out of consciousness the monsters finally stopped. They rose to their feet their hands all bloody as they looked down at Selima.

Selima's entire body bled with crimson streams of blood running from all the wounds inflicted by the claws & weapons. Aside from those her body also held deep purple bruises on her arms, legs & face. Selima coughed up blood as she laid there barley conscious. _'I wish this nightmare would end! Please… save me… Vegito…' _Selima thought as she could no longer stay conscious & passed out.

**Well this ends chp. 11 people! It was my first try at torture & I hoped I did well on it! ^^ Chp. 12 is in the making right now & I hope it goes well! Will the others get there in time to save Selima? Will Vegito & Selima be together? Well come back when chp. 12 is out! That's it & see you all later! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Summary: HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm back with chapter 12 of the story! ^^ so in the last chapter the others were forming a plan to save Selima while Selima herself was being tortured. Selima passed out from all of the brutality at the end of chp. 11. So what will happen next? Can the others save Selima? Let's find out!**

"Well anyone got any ideas on how to save Selima?" Goten asked. "…. I got nothing guys." Gohan replied. "Me either." Trunks replied. "We're doing the plan where we just make it up as we go along? My favorite kind." Vegeta smirked as he smashed his fists together with a glint in his eyes. "I say we go with that plan. Just go in & attack!" Vegito exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go in & save Selima!" Goku replied with a look of determination on his face. "Yeah!" The others chimed in as they pumped their fists in the air. "Let's get Selima back from those freaks!" Trunks replied as he put his hand on Goku's shoulder. The rest put their hands on Goku's shoulders & Goku started to look for Selima's energy. "This may be a problem guys." Goku replied.

"What is it Goku? Can't you sense Selima's energy?" Vegito asked. "I can sense her energy all right but it's very low... I can barely pick up on it." Goku replied. "We need to hurry guys! It feels like Selima doesn't have much time left!" Goku replied as he locked onto Selima's energy & IT to where she was. They were all in the spaceship where the monsters held Selima prisoner. "Me, Gohan & Vegeta will take care of the monsters. Vegito, Trunks & Goten will focus on finding Selima." Goku replied.

They nodded & went their separate ways on the ship. "How are we going to find Selima on this ship? This ship is huge!" Trunks replied as the 3 looked for Selima. ""We can't give up! We have to find Selima & get out of here!" Vegito replied to Trunks. As the 3 saiyans looked around the ship & looked in every room they started to worry that they wouldn't get to Selima in time to save her. Goten then heard a noise coming from a room they hadn't checked yet.

"Hey guys did you hear that?" Goten asked as he stopped. Trunks & Vegito listened & they heard the sound too. "I hear it too Goten!" Trunks replied. They followed the noise down the hall & to the door where the noise came from. "Uugghh! It's locked guys!" Goten replied as he pulled on the door hoping to open it.

"Well then Selima has to be in here then if the door's locked!" Trunks replied as he started to pull on the door also. "We don't have time for that you 2! Stand aside!" Vegito replied as he fired a ki blast at the door destroying the door. After the smoke cleared the 3 saiyans walked inside the room. "The sounds were coming from in here guys." Goten replied as he looked around the room. "It's so dark in here. How are we supposed to see anything?!" Trunks exclaimed as he tripped & fell over something.

"…Tr…Trunks?" A voice called out. "Who's there?" Trunks answered. Goten came over to his friend & called out "If you're Selima please give us a sign." An object came out of the darkness & hit Goten in the head causing him to stumble backwards. "Ouch!" Goten replied. Goten then picked up the object that was thrown at him & saw it was the same boot that they found on the spaceship when they were looking for Selima.

"It's Selima guys!" Goten exclaimed as he ran into the darkness. Vegito then found the lights for the room & turned them on. After doing that he & Trunks ran to Selima's side. "I can't believe you're still alive." Trunks replied as they all looked at Selima. "Oh Selima… What did those monsters do to you?!" Vegito cried as he held her hand.

"Vegito… You came… I'm so happy…" Selima replied as tears rolled down her face as she looked up at him. "Come on we have to get out of here." Vegito replied as he picked up Selima into his arms & the 4 of them ran out of the room to find Goku, Gohan & Vegeta. "Come on where are they?!" Vegito replied as they looked for the 3 saiyans. "Look they're they are guys!" Goten cried as he pointed out the running figure of Goku coming towards them with Gohan & Vegeta following. "There you are guys! We've been looking for you!" Goku replied as he stopped in front of Vegito & Gohan & Vegeta stood beside him.

"Man what did they do to you Selima?" Goku replied as he looked at the beaten woman in Vegito's arms. "Heh… I've been through worse… This is nothing to me Goku…" Selima weakly replied as she coughed up blood. "…..Looks like It's worse than you're letting on woman…" Vegeta replied. "Oh why do you care you arrogant jackass!" Selima snapped at him with a scowl on her face. "Ok ok… I suppose I deserved that…" Vegeta replied.

"Uh we can talk when we get home guys. Selima needs help badly!" Gohan replied. "Oh right!" Goku replied as everyone held onto his shoulders & Goku IT them all back to Capsule corp. "We brought her back guys!" Gohan exclaimed. "What happened to her?!" Bulma screamed. "Long story mom…" Trunks replied. Bulma took Selima from Vegito & brought her to a hospital bed.

Bulma cleaned her wounds & wrapped them in bandages then looked at her as she slept. "Well she's a tough woman I'll give her that." Bulma replied. "Will she be ok Bulma?" Vegito asked. "Well I managed to patch her up but she's lost quite a lot of blood. If she makes it to the morning she'll probably pull through. But I have to tell you the odds are stacked against her Vegito." Bulma replied. Vegito sat in a chair beside Selima's bed & held her hand as Bulma left him alone with her.

**Well that's chp. 12 people! I'm happy with how this is turning out! How will this turn out? Will Selima survive the night? Will Selima & Vegito be together? Well come back & find out what happens in chapter 13 of the story! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Summary: hey everyone I'm here with chapter 13 of the story! ^^ Well this story will soon come to a close as all stories have to eventually! ^^ After this story I have a few yaoi stories I will post up & hope they turn out well! So with that out of the way here is chapter 13 everyone!**

Vegito sat there holding Selima's hand as he watched her sleep. "Selima…" He softly replied as he thought of what happened. _'I could have lost her today… & I would have never got the chance to tell her how I feel about her.'_ Vegito thought. His thoughts wandered to the time he spent with Selima. "I've fallen for her…& I've fallen hard…" Vegito said to himself with a smile on his face.

Vegito sat down on the bed beside Selima gently & was still holding her hand softly. As he laid back on the bed he stole one last glance at Selima before falling asleep beside her. The 2 laid there side by side sleeping their fingers intertwined with one another. Bulma & Goku stood there & looked at the sight. "There's definitely love between them Goku." Bulma replied.

"Yes there is Bulma… & I hope that love will grow…" Goku replied as they left & went to the bedrooms & went to sleep.

It was the next day & the sun shined through the windows its golden rays of light falling onto the sleeping bodies of Vegito & Selima. Bulma & Goku came into the room just as Vegito was waking up. "I don't believe it…" Bulma replied. "What…Don't believe what Bulma?" Vegito sleepily asked as he rubbed his eye. "Look beside you Gito." Goku replied.

"What?" Vegito asked as he was now finally awake. "Look beside you Vegito." Bulma replied as she & Goku both pointed to his side. Vegito looked to his side & what greeted him was a pair of electric blue eyes gazing up at him. Selima looked up at him with a soft smile & happiness shining in her eyes. "Hey Gito…" Selima replied to him.

"Selima you're ok!" Vegito replied as he smiled back at her. Selima looked down to their hands & smirked with a faint blush on her face. Vegito looked down & embarrassment was written all over his face & his cheeks turned bright red. Selima sat up & looked into Vegito's glittering coal black eyes & Vegito gazed into Selima's startlingly electric blue eyes. Everyone was coming down to the room & watching the scene unfold.

"Oh my! You're kidding!" ChiChi replied. "Are they going to start getting all kissy kissy now?" Goten asked. "I hope the 2 of them are happy together." Trunks replied. "Me too Trunks." Gohan replied as they watched what was going on. "All right show's over guys! Let's give the 2 of them some privacy now!" Bulma & Goku replied as they took everyone away from the room leaving Vegito & Selima alone together.

Vegito & Selima just looked at each other both with blushes on their faces & their hands intertwined. "So you feel the same way about me Gito?" Selima asked. "Yes I do Selima… I was just… I was…" Vegito stammered. "You were just what Gito?" Selima asked. "I was just… Too shy to tell you before Selima." Vegito replied.

"Well I will say this now to you Gito… I love you…" Selima replied with a blush on her face. "I love you too…Selima… My little cherry blossom…" Vegito replied as his face turned crimson. Vegito then put his hand behind Selima's head & tilted her head up to his. They leaned in & kissed each other on the lips softly. They closed their eyes as they savored the feeling of their lips pressed together.

Vegito pulled away from the kiss & looked at Selima. "You were….My first kiss…" Vegito replied shyly as he looked down in embarrassment. "You were my first kiss too Vegito…" Selima replied as she looked at him. She liked seeing the shy side of Vegito. They held each other close as they continued to kiss pushing their tongues into each other's mouths tasting everywhere.

They continued kissing for a few more minutes then stopped & looked at each other lovingly. "Selima there's something I wanted to ask you…" Vegito replied. "Well what is it Gito?" Selima asked. Vegito got down on one of his knees & pulled out a little black velvet box. Vegito then opened the box & inside was a solid diamond ring with a sapphire in the middle of it with rubies on it.

"Selima…You mean everything to me…You are my world…Will you…Marry me?" Vegto asked his face as red as the rubies on the ring. "OH YES! YES! YES!" Selima squealed as she took the ring & placed it on her finger. She squealed as she hugged Vegito & then ran outside to tell everyone the news. Selima went out to the front of capsule corp where everyone was waiting. "Me & Vegito are getting married!" Selima squealed as she showed everyone the ring on her finger.

"Oh my goodness! We need to start planning for the wedding now!" ChiChi squealed. "Now that is a beautiful ring Selima!" Bulma squealed as she looked at the ring. "So when are you going to have the wedding?" Goku asked. "3 months from today you guys." Selima answered happily. "Well we got to help you prepare then! There's so much to be done!" ChiChi exclaimed as she pulled Selima away.

"Yes! There's the food, Music, Flower arrangements, The wedding dress…" Bulma replied as she followed ChiChi pulling Selima along. "And don't forget the honeymoon!" Trunks called out. "Well looks like you got a wedding coming up Vegito…" Goku replied to Vegito as he walked up to them. "Yes I do guys…" Vegito replied his face completely red at the thought. "Then you'll have your honeymoon & as they say the rest is history…" Vegeta replied as he placed his hand on Vegito's shoulder.

They watched as ChiChi & Bulma took Selima away to the mall to start the preparations for the wedding.

**Well that's chapter 13 everyone! ^^ chapter 14 will be Selima & Vegito's wedding & then chapter 15 will be the honeymoon! Chapter 14 is in the making right now! How will the wedding be for Selima & Vegito? Find out when chapter 14 is out!**


End file.
